


Ineffable Kinktober 2020 Invitation

by Quefish



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ineffable Kinktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: It's early, but some would say not early enough! I've put together an Ineffable Kinktober prompt list! I've taken ideas from all over the place and hopefully this is inspiring enough to give it a try! Write something, draw something, sing something, Interpretive dance video ... create, have fun :DAs long as this is Good Omens based, have fun!Aziraphale and Crowley? Yep.Gabriel and Beez? Sure!Michael and Ligur? You bet!Tad and Harriet? Uh, ok.RP Tyler and Pepper's mom? I mean, if you have to, weirdo. (I predict at least 3 of these, now that I've said it.)This isn't a challenge, this is just for fun. If you only like one of them, just do the one! If you like them all, go for it! Use the tag on Ao3 "Ineffable Kinktober 2020" so we can find them easily!Thank you for joining in!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Ineffable Kinktober 2020 Invitation




End file.
